Zenith
"Fain would I follow, though fear I to fall. Er. Y'know. Not to be dramatic, or anything. You go on ahead; I'll catch up. Somehow." Zenith, a rainwing/seawing hybrid. Zenith belongs to Jeredu, and may not be used for any roleplay purposes by anyone who is not Jeredu. Art is okay, though, even scenarios. Just give credit, yo. Link back if you can. Fanfic NPC usage only with express permission from Jeredu. Zenith has undeveloped wings and a long graceful body. He can glide for a short distance, but he cannot fly. He generally does well in the water, using his wings for propulsion and steering. He enjoys climbing and running, doing very well in dense forest where large wings would impede other dragons from navigating. He enjoys warm, tropical waters and floating just beneath the surface to soak in the sunlight. He affectionately refers to himself as a 'SunWing' at times, though always in jest, and in reference to his love of sunlight and being his own personal lightshow. Zenith is adventurous, and enjoys telling stories to young dragonets, often using his color-changing abilities to accompany or illustrate his stories and add to the atmosphere. He is a craftsman, creating dragon jewelry, weapons, and armor. His arms are quite strong, having to compensate for his inability to fly by running and swimming. This also makes him a very deft fighter, as his wings are smaller and make him less of a target. However, he is trapped on the ground and often an easy target for any mean-spirited dragons looking to pick a fight. Zenith is also somewhat flamboyant, with a love for dramatic flair and beauty, though he often favors the simple and elegant over the gaudy and elaborate, appreciating that which combines form and function. His penchant for adorning himself thusly has occasionally led to his being mistaken for a female. He is more outwardly focused on beauty than inward, admiring rather than seeking admiration. He has an especially great fascination with weapons, armor, tools, and architecture. Zenith's venom functions differently from a RainWing's. He cannot spit the venom and must inject it intravenously- simply put, he must bite in order to deliver the venom to the target. His venom glands are small, and he only really has enough to use it once a day. Zenith's scales ALL contain both chromatophores and photophores, allowing him to cause any part of his body to change color AND glow without limitation to specific patches or stripes or spots. He can even slightly change the color of his glow from the usual light blue to a more white-gold, though that color range is severely limited compared to his scale color. However, causing unusual patterns or locations of his body to glow takes much more concentration than usual, as those scales are not predisposed to glow. Much like wiggling one's ears, which involves using muscles not normally utilized by humans, it was a skill he had to discover and then practice. His fins are different from a regular SeaWing's. They are specialized spines, like any fin, but the webbing between them does not connect completely, giving them a lionfish like appearance, somewhere between webbing and a conventional RainWing's spines. Zenith enjoys helping other dragons discover things about themselves, conquer fears and shortcomings. He loves to cultivate the figurative bud into a blossom. If a dragon needs a sympathetic ear, he will listen. If a dragon needs some sense knocked into their skull, he may oblige. He's a firm believer in inter-tribe relations and understanding culture. Zenith is quite social, though a subject of stigma himself at times, due to his mixed blood. The RainWings are quite all right and don't mind him in the slightest, but the other tribes are not always so welcoming. SeaWings greet him with much more reservation. Still, his travels have earned him a few friends among each tribe. He is always interested in making new friends. Category:RainWings Category:SeaWings Category:Males Category:Hybrids Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Explorer)